


The adventures of Ukai Keishin

by DobbyRocksYourSocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I'll be adding people as they pop up I guess, Ukai Keishin Centric, appreciation of Ukai Keishin, but Yamaguchi is gonna be in it since he's a close second or first...Ukai and Yamaguchi are tied, just people I dunno, look I just want people to love Ukai more alright, so I'm gonna do it through awfully written fanfiction, there's gonna be a lot of people, this is so not how you use the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksYourSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksYourSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh that's an awful title but there you have it. I love Ukai Kieshin more than I can say. So I'm writing awful FanFiction putting him in positions where he may be hurt, under-appreciated by others, playing volleyball, impressing his team and so on.  Really it's just angsty fiction about Ukai...and Takeda and Ukai are probably going out but I dunno yet, I'll figure it out don't you worry.</p><p>Really there isn't enough angsty Ukai-centric stuff so here it is.</p><p>1. Ukai Keishin is underestimated by opposing team coaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The adventures of Ukai Keishin

Noya had known that their team was held under scrutiny by many other teams that they hadn’t faced, he knew they had the never dying reputation as the ‘flightless crows’ and whilst it got on his nerves to hear the phrase repeated over and over as they passed by, he’d learned to stop retaliating to these words and to just walk by with his head held aloft whilst grabbing Tanaka’s arm and attempting to keep him with the group as he tried to paused and pull a face at the origin of these words. 

He had known that certain people within their team had been picked out and sneered at. Hinata for his height, people questioning what he could possibly offer and Kageyama for his past in being the egotistical King of the court. Yamaguchi would occasionally have pitying looks sent his way from those of whom their team had already played against and Ashai would be under the gaze of many questioning teens as to whether he should even be allowed to play in a tournament for high schoolers when he was ‘clearly’ older than most of them. 

But there was one thing Noya hadn’t seemed to have noticed until that particular day, the team filed into the building followed by the usual chatter and it was then Noya heard the name ‘Ukai.’ He quickly perked up; edging towards the outside of the pack of Volleyballers in an attempt to hear whatever was being said.

“-a sad attempt to be like his grandfather I think, he’s far too young to be coaching a team especially since the kid didn’t even play well enough to be on the court for most of his time at that school.” Noya looked up at the aging man off to the side of the group eyeing Coach Ukai with disdain. The older man beside him hummed in agreement and Noya directed his gaze to their coach whose jaw had clenched and shoulders had risen defensively.

“Really I feel bad for these boys, there’s no hope for them with a coach like that.” Coach Ukai twitched lightly looking as if he was fighting the urge to spin around and clock the older man in the face but Noya noticed Takeda-sensei’s hand had found its way onto the blondes shoulder forcing him forwards.

‘Well now we have no choice,’ Noya thought as he merged back in with his team eyes hardened and teeth gritted together, ‘we have to win this.’

-

The satisfaction Noya felt as he watched Coach Ukai walk away from shaking the opposing teams coach’s hand with a smirk spread across his face and eyes’ dancing with glee and pride was almost more satisfying than the feeling of wining against the cocky team. He had mentioned to Tanaka in passing that the coaches didn’t seem to think Ukai was suitable to coach anyone which had caused the already fired up teen to almost roar in anger and his spikes from then on were a lot stronger and the blockers were greeted with increasing in volume yells. 

“I don’t know what got into you two but you played exceptionally well today.” Coach Ukai said during his post-match meeting.

“Because you've been an amazing teacher Coach.” Tanaka announced grinning and Ukai raised his hand to meet the back of his neck, his cheeks adopting a faint blush. He looked up at Tanaka and smiled quickly before speaking.

“I’m not giving you any free pork buns Tanaka so I don’t know why you’re trying.” Coach Ukai grumbled, the team was dismissed and Noya leapt forward and spoke quickly to their coach.

“Really though I think I prefer you over Coach Ukai Sr.” Noya let the words rush out before spinning on his heel and sprinting away, out the doors and towards where Tanaka was ‘talking’ to Hinata leaving Ukai to flush a darker shade of red and turn his head away from the crowd of boys to a smiling Takeda-sensei.

“Told you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Right things to address.
> 
> 1\. I have not read much of the manga so if it's inaccurate by them I am sorry but I haven't read them so I had no clue and if it's inaccurate by the anime well whoops. It's kind of AU I guess.
> 
> 2\. I feel as though I've written everyone out of character which is annoying me but I just needed to get this out there because eh it's not getting any better at this point, I've been staring at it too long and it's too short for me to be this obsessed with it.
> 
> 3\. 'opposing teams coach’s hand' I HAVE NO CLUE HOW TO WRITE THAT WITHOUT IT SOUNDING STUPID I DON'T KNOW I LOOKED AT IT TOO LONG AND NOW IT LOOKS LIKE BLOBS OF NOTHING I DON'T KNOW.
> 
> So now that we've been through that, tell me what you thought, that'd be very nice. Now that you've gotten a feel for the standard of my writing feel free to sigh in disappointment because you expected this to be better. I know I did too don't worry. Okay, have a nice day. Or night. Oh and leave me constructive criticism, did I miss a spelling mistake, did I skip a word? Did I miss out on a letter? Did I just completely imagine writing a paragraph and it's left you reeling? Let me know.
> 
> Last of all. Yes they're all gonna be this short probably. I can't write for long periods of time I know I suck. Oh and how bad does that title suck.


End file.
